


Dimples

by Shikku



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikku/pseuds/Shikku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seifer and Squall were sparring again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimples

**Author's Note:**

> The first fanfic I ever wrote. Ever.

Zell was sitting on the ground in the Secret Area, legs crossed and chin in his hand, staring intently at the scene in front of him. Seifer and Squall were sparring again. Well, if you could call it that. Or was it 'take his head off first' contest. Who knew with those two.

The view was so beautiful he wasn't even bouncing. Next to him Selphie sighed.

\- Yeah, I know - he said dreamily. Selphie just sighed again.

\- Did you know Seifer has really cute dimples on his cheeks? - Zell said not taking his eyes off of the gunblade duo.

\- What are you talking about? I don't see any dimples on his cheeks.

\- Not those cheeks. His other cheeks. - Silence next to him while Selphie processed this bit of information.

She squealed and Zell sighed dreamily again.


End file.
